Arthur and the strange man
by Travis 2017
Summary: A strange man thinks Arthur can't read and bugs him. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

A strange man thinks Arthur can't read and wants to teach him. But Arthur can and does read. In fact he is a very good reader in fact. Arthur is trying to tell him he can read and write and told him to teach D.W. to read and write. But he isn't listening to him. Arthur just might tell on him to a teacher or principal Haney. He as in Arthur is shown reading a lot. He is a smart boy. He will soon get bugged by that strange man. Who is a teacher at a literacy school in town. He is at Lakewood right now in fact.

"Hi sir," said Arthur, "Are you a subsitute teacher?"

"Hi there," said that teacher, "I am from a literacy school by the way."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Now if you excuse me i need to go to class now."

"Yes of course," said that teacher, "This is a school after all."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "And my name is Arthur Read by the way call me Arthur."

He wrote his name down so he won't forget it. And thinks Arthur can't read. He will try to get him in that literacy school. He started at recess before lunch time. He came up to Arthur talking about that school he teaches in. That it is good for people to learn how to read. That he can teach Arthur how to read. Arthur then told him he can read and write. That he can teach in his school instead and that he will teach D.W. to read if their parents don't. That stop bugging him about learning to read.

"I can read sir," said Arthur, "And write as well."

"He sure can," said Fern, "He is a smart boy."

"He really can," said Francine, "He is the second smartest boy in our class after Alan who we call Brain."

"I didn't know that," said that teacher, "On second thought i want him to learn to read and write."

"Leave him alone," said Buster, "If you can help with delexia then you could help George."

Arthur is getting tired of that man bugging him. After he got home he is talking to his parents about that strange man. He is talking to them now by the way. That he already knows how to read and write his parents agree with him fully.

"You sure can," said Mrs. Read,"You are one of the best readers."

"That i am mom," said Arthur, "What do you think dad?"

"You sure can," said Mr. Read, "Tell a teacher or another adult there."

"Sure thing dad," said Arthur, "I will do as you said."

Next chapter that man bugs him yet again. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Man arrested

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

Arthur has had it with that strange man. He kicked him in his balls and went inside the school. He is not in trouble for it by the way. He is a stranger and a strange man and a possible child molester. They are glad Arthur took care of it. Arthur knew it would hurt because he is a boy after all. He knows what those things are he has two like normal boys do. In fact he has a full set of male parts. So Arthur knew just wear to kick him at. Francine is proud of Arthur. They are a young couple now in fact.

"He was bugging me," said Arthur, "He got me angry so i kicked him were it counts."

"I am proud of you," said Francine, "He might be a child molester who abuses boys in a sexual way."

"I think he is," said Fern, "So i will investigate it."

"Same here," said Buster, "We worked together before."

"Then we will again," said Fern, "If he is a child molester we will call the police."

The investigation began right away. They found a list of names of boys. And the locker numbers of them. They know it is important. He is a gay man as in that strange man. George thinks Binky also might be gay. But he is helping them two then find out if Binky is gay or not. Later they found a picture of boys naked. That he drew of course. They know he is gay now. That man that is in fact. Then saw a wanted poster of him. He is in fact a gay child molester so they called the police.

"That is him," said a policeman, "The one we have been looking for."

"Sir your under arrest," said another policeman, "You have the right to remain quite anything you say will be held against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you."

"I am glad he is arrested," said Arthur, "That man that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "Good work you three."

"You are welcome," said Fern, "I might become a real detective one day."

Next chapter of this story is the hearing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The hearing

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

That man is now at the hearing where he will make a plea. His Lawyer is there. He wants him to plea not guilty. Arthur and them are there. They will be a witnesses for the state. They need to be there. That DA is glad they are there. He smiled at them. That DA knows Arthur pretty well. He also knows the others as well a bit. He knows Arthur a bit more than his friends. They will be at that trial. That man can face up to life in prison without parole. Arthur hopes he gets that after the trial.

"How do you plea?" said the judge, "I just want to know."

"I plead not guilty," said that man, "That is what i plea your honor."

"Trial begins in a week," said the judge, "The judge is my brother."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "The state has a strong case going into it."

"I am sure it does," said the judge, "They start picking jury members tomorrow."

The next day at the Read house Arthur is getting ready for the trial. That he needs to do it to put that man in prison for the rest of his life. His mom is working with him. She knows she won't be called to serve on the jury because she knows he is guilty. Same as his dad and most of the other adults like Mr. Ratburn, Miss. Turner, Mr. Haney, and some background adults. The jury selection will soon begin. Arthur and his mom are talking now. D.W. will soon come in to start bugging Arthur.

"Thanks for helping me mom," said Arthur, "You sure know how important it is after all."

"No problem honey," said Mrs. Read, "I sure do know how important it is."

"Come play with me Arthur, "To play tower of cows, rocks in a box, and confuse the goose."

"I can't know D.W., "I have something important to do but after that i can."

"He is working on that case," said Mrs. Read, "Then he can play with you."

After that he played with her. They played them games. Next chapter the jury selecting begins see what happens next.


	4. Trial begins

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial for that man is now starting. Miss. Paige Turner was elected as foreperson of the jury. She will be the one to announce the verdict in that case. And if convicted to announce the sentance of that man. Arthur and them are there. Ready to be called upon. The opening arguements have begun. The state always goes first. That the head DA is the one to do it. That is the one that is from the hearing who got to know Arthur and them. That DA is the toughest DA in Elwood City in fact.

"That man did it," said the DA, "All the evidence points to him including this wanted poster which you can tell it is him."

"Please go on," said the judge, "Then it will be time for defense to have it's time."

"This list is his," said the DA, "They are just boys not girls. And he has their locker numbers on that evidence. That is all i have."

"Defense your turn now," said the judge, "After that i will call for recess until tomorrow."

"Yes your honor," said defense attorney, "That stuff isn't from him but from a teacher there and that one in the wanted poster is someone else not my cliant. That is all i have."

The case is done for the day and will return tomorrow. Arthur is the first witness of the state. Arthur is ready for it. The next day at the court room the judge came in. The state is now ready. The DA called Arthur to the stand. They took the bible to promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God. The DA then came to him and asking questions.

"Did he think you couldn't read?" said the DA, "Remember your under oath."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "But i think he wanted to sexually abuse me."

"I see," said the DA, "When you saw them two list what did you say?"

"I was shocked," said Arthur, "I said they are all boys. And when i saw the wanted poster i knew it is him."

"That is all i have," said the DA, "He can be cross exaimed if he wants."

The defense attorney is trying to make Arthur to slip. The DA called objection and the judge told that lawyer to stop bugging him in questions not realted to the case. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Trial continues

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial is going on. Buster Baxter will soon be called up to testify in court. He was helping Fern with the case. Same as George who is after them two. After him it is Francine, Binky, Brain, and Ladonna. The defense has a biker, a thief, an escaped convect and a bank robber as witnesses. They are the scum of the earth all of them. For the defense only. Children are the witnesses for the state. So the state has a stronger case than the defense. The defense will do stuff to make the kids slip.

"The state calls," said the DA, "Buster Baxter to the stand."

"Do you promise to tell the truth?" said the bailif, "The whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," said Buster, "So help me God."

"You make be seated," said the judge, "Now you can ask him questions."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "I will ask him questions now."

He asked him the same amount of questions he asked Arthur. He answered the with the truth. He didn't lie like the defense witnesses will. The judge then asked the defense if he wants to cross examine him. He of course said yes he will. He will try to make him slip and ask him questions not realted to the case. So won't be allowed in the court at all of course.

"Is it true you stole something once?" said the defense attorney, "Remember your under oath after all."

"Objection your honor," said the DA, "That has nothing to do with this case."

"Substained," said the judge, "Sir we asked you not to ask questions like that."

"Thanks your honor," said the DA, "In fact i want to call my next witness."

"I will allow him to step down," said the judge, "You my return to your seat before you got called up."

The DA then called Fern to the stand and asked her good questions but the defense keeps asking her question without giving her a chance to answer them so the DA called objection. The defense case is now in trouble. That man didn't ask his lawyer for it though. Next chapter the trial goes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Defense attornies plan

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial is going on. Time for Francine to be called to testify in court. The DA is asking her good questions to her. Which she is telling the truth. But the defense attorney will start hounding her like he does and asking questions not realted to the case. Which he was told not to do. The defense lawyer really thinks that man is guilty is why. That is why he is doing that. Arthur knows of that plan now. He was wondering why he is doing that. He knows that man is guilty is why that is in fact.

"Yes he did it," said Francine, "He was bugging Arthur i believe to sexually abuse him."

"That is all i have," said the DA, "He can be cross examened."

"Your up now," said the judge, "For this girl named Francine."

"Yes your honor," said defense attorney, "Is it true you went bowling during that party?"

"Objection your honor," said the DA, "It has nothing to do with the case at all."

The judge agreed with him so Francine was able to return to her seat. He then called Muffy to the stand. She is wearing her best dress to look good at court. She wants to become a fashionista one day. They love the dress she is wearing. The DA asked her good questions which she answered with the truth. But the defense attorney was hounding her the same he did with Fern. He was again told to stop. After the DA called all the witnesses and it was over for the day when defense gets it's turn.

"That lawyer is strange," said Arthur, "Keeps hounding people and asking them stuff not involved in the case."

"He sure is," said Fern, "He kept hounding me over and over again."

"Same here," said Muffy, "What is wrong with him?"

"Not sure," said Arthur, "I will go find out he is over there."

"Good idea," said Brain, "I hope he tells us."

He told him in secret away from that man of what his plan is. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Defense turn

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial is going on. The defense called an outlaw biker to the stand. He is a monkey man with a big busy brown beard and mustache with a do rag and sunglasses wearing biker clothes. With a mean look on his face and bike tattoos. He is scary looking and mean. Arthur and them are afraid of him. In fact he scares everyone there. They know he is an outlaw by the way he acts. He has been in there before with that judge. That judge knows that biker very well and the biker knows the judge.

"I know you," said the judge, "Last time i gave you three years."

"I served my time," said the biker, "It is a rough place."

"Yes of course," said the judge, "Bailif make him swear to make him to tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yes your honor," said the bailif,"As you said."

"Yes of course," said the judge, "That is what i said."

The biker was really lying. He wasn't even there in fact. The DA cross examied him made him slip and the judge gave the biker 90 days for lying under oath as in perjury. The next came the escaped con and the others. The judge will soon call it a day. Which he did by the way. Arthur and them are talking about the defense witnesses lying under oath. They know the state will most likely win the case which will send that pedophile to prison for the rest of his life. Arthur wants him to of course.

"I am sure the state will win," said Arthur, "You seen the witnesses after all of course."

"I agree with you," said Fern, "We all saw them witnesses that biker is scary."

"He is in jail now," said Brain, "Same as the rest of them."

"Yes of course," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

The next chapter is the closing arguements are going to be done and into the hands of the jury. Miss Turner is the spokesman of the jury. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Guilty

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial is going on. The closing arguements will soon begin. Then that pedophile will be in the hands of the jury. The DA's case is very strong and the defense is weak. The jury will hear the rest of the case and they will be sent to the jury room to decide the case. They won't except a hung jury. They must stay until the reach a verdict. That is clear to the jury. Arthur hopes that man gets found guilty. He knows he will most likely be found guilty and sent to prison for life that man not Arthur.

"That man did it," said the DA, "All this evidence points to him. And wanted to abuse Arthur over there. In a sexual way of course. That certain so called school is where he did it at and only to boys. Prosecution rest."

"Now your turn," said the judge, "Then it will be in the hands of the jury."

"Yes you honor," said the defense lawyer, "That client runs a good school that teaches people who can't read to read. He ran that school for three years and got results. Defense rest."

"Jury his fate is in your hands now," said the Judge, "How are you doing Arthur?"

"I am doing good," said Arthur, "I am glad this is coming to an end."

The judge sent the jury to the jury room. They are going over all the evidence a first and hold a vote. To see if it gets decided fast or slow. The foreman is Miss Paige Turner who is at the big chair with the small ballot box without a lock. So he won't need a key to get them just by opening it up and count the votes in that case. They went over the evidence.

"Time to count the votes," said Miss Turner, "We have twelve guilty votes so he is guilty."

"Yes ma,am," said Mr. Ratburn, "He did it i am sure."

"We all do," said Mr. Haney, "His school is now in the hands of someone else. Who will allow girl not just boys."

"That is true," said Mr. Ratburn, "That person is my sister."

"That is correct," said Miss Turner, "We reached a verdict already. "

The Jury came in and the verdict was then handed to him. And he asked the defense to rise. Then had Miss Turner stand up.

"Defense rise," said the judge, "What is the verdict?'

"We find him guilty," said Miss Turner, "On all the counts in fact."

"Sentancing phase starts tomorrow," said he judge, "How do you feel now Arthur?"

"I feel great," said Arthur, "I am glad he is found guilty."

Next chapter will be the last of this story. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Last chapter

Arthur and the strange man

* * *

The trial is ending now. The Sentencing phase has begun. The jury will be the ones to announce it. And the judge confirms it. That man faces up to life in prison without parole. Arthur wants him to get that so he can't hurt anymore boys in a sexual way. All he was supposed to do is teach them how to read and write. Nothing more than what he did. And was also supposed to also take girls not just boys like he did. Arthur's friends also wants him to get that. Life without parole of course.

"He must get life," said the DA, "For what he kept doing to boys in that school. He Touched the private parts of boys when he was only to teach them to read and write. Give him life without parole. Thank you."

"I agree," said Arthur, "Glad you are allowing me to help you."

"No problem," said The DA, "You are a good kid."

"Your turn now," said the judge, "As in defense attorney of course."

"He should just get 20 years," said defense attorney, "Not life in prison without parole. Thank you."

The jury said life without parole and the judge agreed. So they pulled the bus in and they took him to it and it went off to that prison. Where he will spend the rest of his life at. Arthur and them are very happy he got life without parole. They are now at the Read house at a party. That party is for victory. They are talking to Arthur that he did a very good job at it of course.

"You did a good job," said Fern, "After all he got life in prison."

"No problem," said Arthur, "He will spend the rest of his life in that prison."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "You and Buster helped you know."

"That is true," said Fern, "We sure did of course."

"Very true," said Buster, "We did help in fact."

I could make a sequel to this story if i want. The end.


End file.
